1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new storage device for organizing and storing items in a position elevated off of a floor surface.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a mounting plate configured for being coupled to a support surface. A plurality of arms is pivotally coupled to the mounting plate. Each arm is pivotable into a retracted position parallel to the mounting plate and further pivotable to extend outwardly from the mounting plate. A plurality of clips is provided with each clip being coupled to an associated one of the arms proximate a distal end of the associated arm relative to the mounting plate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.